


Avoiding Hypothermia

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Monster of the Week, Season 2, not canon compliant past season 2 and even then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles fall in a lake. It causes pack-wide panic. (Everyone is fine in the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Hypothermia

It was colder than expected, in spite of the fact that they all knew it was snowing. Stiles had been bundled up to her nose. Derek wouldn’t let them leave until she was so bundled up in warm clothing that she was toddling. Lydia had received similar treatment from Jackson, though not quite to the same extent. Though both of them were useful and there was a reason that they did not stay behind during the fights, the possibility of them getting too cold or hurt was a bit of a thing for the werewolves. Which is why Lydia consented to any bundling at all and Stiles had forgotten how to tell someone that she was warm enough.

They were all walking the perimeter together, since Derek did not believe they would be safe on their own. No one was arguing, especially after they came across some sort of winter Fae that looked like a troll made of ice. The wolves went after the intruder as Lydia and Stiles staggered out of the way, clutching at one another. It was hard to tell who was winning. Isaac and Scott had no fighting experience to speak of and Jackson had had a different body shape as the Kanima. So, the Fae sometimes seemed to have the advantage and then the pack would. Finally Jackson got a good jump and crushed the Fae’s shoulder in his teeth. As the Fae thrashed, its magic wildly arcing across the clearing and cracking the ice on the lake, Lydia and Stiles got hit and went flying out onto the ice. Both looked at one another in horror as they heard the ice crack.

“Derek!” Stiles shrieked, her terror punctuated by another loud crack. Derek somehow ripped the Fae’s head from his body as the ice broke and Stiles and Lydia fell into the freezing water. Though it felt like forever, Derek and Jackson were in the water, dragging them out, in a handful of seconds.

“Stiles, Stiles!” Derek was having a mild panic.

“Lydia!” Jackson’s voice was shaking as he clutched her to him.

“Momma,” Isaac whimpered, cuddling up to Stiles.

“Cold…” Stiles managed to get out between her teeth chattering. Derek started ripping her wet layers off, hoping to find a dry layer underneath. Jackson ripped off Lydia’s outermost layers as well.

“We have to get them to the cars,” Peter announced. He was right. Derek shook himself and nodded.

“I’ve got Stiles, Jackson’s got Lydia, anyone injured?” There was a chorus of nos. “Then let’s run.” Derek took off, Jackson hot on his heels. Isaac was just behind Derek on his other side. Scott and Peter were right behind them. Peter had the keys to all the cars, because he had an uncanny ability to never rip or lose his clothing. Peter tossed Derek the keys to the Camaro and threw the keys to the Porsche at Jackson. Both wolves caught their keys in their teeth. Lydia and Stiles would have rolled their eyes under any other circumstances.

Jackson, with Lydia still in his arms, got in the Porsche and turned the heat all the way up. Scott followed into the passenger seat. Isaac threw himself into the backseat of the Camaro as Derek settled into the driver’s seat with Stiles in his lap. Peter took the passenger seat, blasting the hot air, and put his hand on the gear shift. Derek just nodded and they leapt to a start, flying down the road towards Stiles’ house, since it was the closest. Derek drove with one hand on the wheel and the other wrapped around Stiles’ waist, while Peter shifted gears as needed. Isaac was leaning forward to hang on to Stiles’ sleeve for comfort.

They screeched to a stop outside her house and abandoned the car, barely turning off the engine in their haste to get inside. Jackson, Lydia, and Scott were right behind them. Stiles had managed to warm up enough in the car that she was only being herded into the house, instead of carried. It was probably for the best, since Jackson carried Lydia in and Stiles’ father was in the living room, staring in confusion at the pack trouping into his house, half of them soaking wet. Derek herded Stiles into the downstairs bathroom and the whole pack followed. Stiles stared blankly at Derek as he turned on the water to hot and slipped out of his shoes before pushing her into the tub. She stumbled out of her shoes and into the spray, Derek only a step behind her as she cried out in shock at the heat.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Derek murmured. Isaac yanked his shoes off, ripping the laces as he stepped in with them, cuddling up to Stiles. Jackson had set Lydia down and both were staring at the three in the shower, thankfully fully dressed, together. Scott and the Sheriff were gaping. Peter rolled his eyes, picked Lydia up and set her in the shower with them. Stiles shuffled over to make room. Isaac moved so Jackson could follow her in. Lydia was staring in horror at Peter, who had retreated to the doorway. Stiles wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“It’s alright, he won’t hurt you,” she reassured her quietly. Lydia just nodded silently and turned into the embrace. Derek and Jackson and Isaac wrapped the shivering girls in a group hug.

“So, what in God’s name is going on here?” the Sheriff demanded.

“Stiles and Lydia fell in the lake,” Scott replied.

“What!?”

“Derek and Jackson went in after them and got them out quickly,” Peter reassured him. “We came here because it was closest. Right now, the boys are trying to make sure they don’t get hypothermia. It’s probably for the best it was the girls, since I doubt I could have gotten Derek to warm himself up if he had been the one that fell through the ice. Although, if Stiles had gone in after him, he would have been fussing over her anyway, so it might have ended in about the same way.”

“Why were they out on a frozen lake?” that was really the only question left. Peter shifted his weight, unsure how to respond.

“No werewolves for my father,” Stiles muttered under her breath around her teeth chattering. Peter and all the wolves could hear her, but her father couldn’t.

“They thought the ice was strong enough to hold them, so they wanted to slide a little, near the edge,” Scott was the one who answered. “It looked fine, and they were fine until one of them slipped and then the ice just cracked until it collapsed under them.”

“You let them out on the ice?” Stiles’ father demanded of Peter.

“I used to do it all the time at their age,” Peter shrugged. “Derek and Laura did it when they were younger. The lake’s been frozen over for weeks and it’s below freezing outside. There was no reason to suspect a little fall would have cracked the ice.” Silence descended. It was a little uncomfortable.

Peter took his leave after he went and fetched Stiles’ Jeep which was still back at the loft. Allison picked Scott up and took him home. The Sheriff eventually herded the boys out of the bathroom, leaving Stiles and Lydia alone together. After they dried off, the boys were sent home as well.

“I am never doing that again,” Stiles commented as she and Lydia tried to peel themselves out of their sopping clothes.

“Me neither,” Lydia made a moue of distaste. “I mean, I’m glad I’m alright, but my boots are permanently ruined.”

“Those were nice boots,” Stiles replied sympathetically.

“I can’t believe your father didn’t flip shit at the boys getting in the shower with us,” Lydia giggled.

“Me neither,” Stiles admitted. “I think it was only because he was in shock until after he already had an explanation.”

“Oh my god, these jeans!” Lydia moaned, “I’m so stuck!”

“Me too,” Stiles groaned. “Next time, can they spare a thought for our clothes while they save our lives?”

“I know, right?”

“Everyone knows that you wear your jeans in hot water to shrink them. And god, this flannel underwear reeks,” Stiles screwed up her nose.

“Just trash it,” Lydia advised, looking no more pleased with the smell.

“Yuck,” Stiles managed to get herself out of the clinging clothes with a weird squelching noise. Lydia looked over at her and giggled. “Ohmigod it’s so cold!” Stiles jumped back under the water, turning the heat up as she shivered.

“Help,” Lydia begged, sticking out one of her legs. Stiles yanked on the leggings Lydia had on. As they finally came off, both girls toppled over and burst into laughter. Lydia hopped out of the other leg and jumped in the shower behind Stiles, shivering as well.

“Well, fancy meeting you here,” Stiles waggled her eyebrows as she burst into helpless giggles. Lydia laughed as well.

“And I haven’t even shaved all week,” she confided.

“Me neither, it’s been jeans and a thick sweater weather,” Stiles concurred.

“That is such a weird song,” Lydia mused.

“Isn’t it?” Stiles shook her head. “Like, dude, you are a creeper. Worse than Peter.”

“How does he not give you the heebie jeebies?” Lydia demanded. “I always feel so exposed around him.”

“I think he’s mostly harmless now,” Stiles shrugged. “I mean, Derek wouldn’t let him do anything to us. Peter knows Derek would kill him.”

“I suppose,” Lydia nodded. “But what about if he thought Derek wouldn’t find out?”

“Jackson would know if Peter so much as shook your hand,” Stiles pointed out. “Derek would know. Besides, Derek keeps a closer eye on Peter than it seems like he does. Peter knows he’s only part of the pack and not dead or in prison because of Derek’s word and goodwill. It’s not in Peter’s best interests to upset him. I feel like I can safely say that Derek would not be pleased if Peter tried anything untoward.”

“But he basically un-made Jackson,” Lydia reminded her. “He’s powerful.”

“He was powerful,” Stiles agreed, “But now Derek’s the Hale Alpha. He’s the one with that power.”

“True,” Lydia conceded. “He just makes me nervous.” There was a congenial pause. “So, is there anything between you and Derek? I haven’t had a chance to ask when one of the nosy wolves isn’t around.”

“He’s way older than me!” Stiles protested.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen how he protects you,” Lydia teased. “He was the one who pulled you out of the water. So, is there something?”

“I don’t think so,” Stiles sighed. “I mean, he’s gorgeous and I would have to be dead not to notice him, but I think he sees me as a sort of mix of Laura and Cora in human form that he got as a consolation prize for going through everything he’s gone through.”

“I suppose,” Lydia nodded. “I guess I was just hoping there was some good gossip.”

“You and me both,” Stiles replied with a laugh. “I wish there was something to tell you, believe you me.” Lydia laughed, shaking her head. The pair noticed the water starting to trend towards lukewarm and turned it off, getting out and drying off. Both blew their hair dry and wrapped up in Stiles’ warmest winter pajamas, to help stay warm. Stiles’ father had answered Lydia’s phone while they were in the shower and explained the situation to her parents, they discovered, so Lydia was spending the night. The girls curled up together in Stiles’ bed and chatted about normal topics like school and books and movies and life. It was the first time they had really gotten to have a proper conversation since Jackson had brought Lydia into the pack. They had more in common than they thought.


End file.
